


What Matters Most

by TheDyingMoon



Series: The Red String Of Fate [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Fate, Heaven, Love, Purgatory, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon
Summary: ~ We don’t meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: The Red String Of Fate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	What Matters Most

  
"I'm home, V." You told him as you held him close with the warmest of embraces. " _ **My love.**_ "

" _ **My love**_!" The man answered as he lifted you and twirled you around like a princess. He, then, put you down and pressed his lips against your forehead. "I can't believe it! You're here! With me!"

"Yes!" You answered as your arms went around his neck. "Finally! If this is truly Heaven, I don't ever want to leave! I want to stay here with you. Forever!"

"I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you, too, V."

"Welcome home, dearest."

For a time, you knew nothing but peace, and calmness,...

... and above all,...

... love.

For the harsh hammer of death in the form of a storm that was brought down upon this land opened a new door of hope for the two of you.

And thus, in this so - called stormy hammer of death, the lovers were finally reunited.

He no longer greeted you, nor led you to that same old worn - down bench, nor read poetry to you.

You did,...

... so much more.

For the not - so good things that occurred in the past has granted you so much more access to this utopia that the man so lovingly took care of for a very long time.

Who knew there was a little forest of golden trees not far from that white gazebo? Who knew that, on that forest of golden trees, there were very peculiar, very curious little species of flowers that grew nowhere else but there? Who knew that, along with those very peculiar, very curious little species of flowers, there were some kinds of magnificent plants that glowed and sparkled and showed the way to lost travelers during nighttime? Who knew that, deep within that forest, there was a bubbling brook that reflected all kinds of colors like a real prism?

Who knew that anyone could explore these wonders, as much as they could, and never get tired of them?

For a time, you knew nothing but peace, and calmness,...

... and above all,...

... love.

Hand in hand, you explored all the places, both known and unknown, that your feet could reach without getting tired. As promised, you enjoyed the nice and peaceful night sky with him as you walked.

And as he so lovingly declared to you, he was able to hold you the way he would want to.

You loved him, and he loved you.

Everything,...

... was perfect.

_Everything,..._

_... **was** ,..._

_... perfect._

Then, there came a time in that eternal utopia when being together felt,... somehow lonesome.

Empty.

Yes, you loved each other. You swore to never leave each other's side. You promised to stay with each other until the end of time but,...

... somehow,...

... something,...

... felt missing.

For a time, you knew nothing but peace, and calmness,...

... and above all,...

... love.

However,...

... you,...

... nor the man you loved above all else,...

... could never stop the force that was coming swiftly upon this little utopia of hope.

For it was stronger than the hammer of death, the storm that could end everything within mere moments.

It was called,...

... the winter of emptiness.

And this emptiness, this strange power that was taking a hold of your own heart,...

... has forced you to open your eyes to the truth of this world.

On the seventh night of this harsh winter, the man found you sitting on that same old worn - down bench where he used to greet and read poetry to you.

As always, for the man, you looked beautiful.

The most beautiful woman in all of creation.

And yet,...

... you looked so sorrowful, and lonely.

_He found you clutching your abdomen._

"My love." The man called you as he sat down next to you.

"My love." You answered, your eyes still locked onto the vast, white, empty horizon before you.

"Are you,... in pain?"

Your eyes wide open, you turned to look at his worried face and cupped his cheeks, hoping that your simple gesture would reassure him.

"Dearest, no!" You replied. "No."

But, the man would not believe your words. "Please, talk to me. Tell me what's been bothering you. I'll do anything I can,... **_anything_** ,... to make you feel alright again."

With a weak smile, you pulled the man close to your heart, not wanting to let him go.

"V," You began. " ... forgive me. Please."

"What? Why? There is nothing to apologize for! My love, tell me what's wrong,... please,... "

And with one simple gesture, he finally realized.

With his hand that you put on your abdomen, his eyes, and mind, were finally opened.

He knew, right then and there,...

... the root of the emptiness that was suffocating you.

"I'm so sorry, V!" The man heard you cry, your delicate body trembling against his own. "I can't! I - i c - can't give you,... **_everything_**!"

The man, although having a hard time accepting this sad truth, only shook his head and pulled you into his arms even closer.

"As I've told you, there is nothing to apologize for. What matters the most is _**I love you! I love you, (Y/N). I,... love you**_. And nothing could change that. **_Nothing_**." He, then, cupped your cheeks and made you look at him as he brushed those tears from your face. "So, please, smile. Seeing you happy,... is the only thing that keeps me going,... _please_."

For a time, you knew nothing but peace, and calmness,...

... and above all,...

... love.

Despite this long period of harsh winter, you pulled through. He helped you with everything.

He helped you,...

... despite your weakness.

And above all, he stayed with you. He made good on his promises.

He,...

... never left you.

And as the reign of this winter of emptiness finally started to diminish, you both knew,...

Spring,...

... that much awaited spring of hope,...

... was coming.

And with it, the _voice_ , that mysterious _voice_ , that kept calling you in the night.

And you knew what it meant.

You _knew_.

And you're fully aware that it would only make him sorrowful and lonely even more.

"V, did you hear that?" You asked him one morning as you watched how the snow melted, showing the first signs of the early spring bloom.

"Hear what, my love?"

"That voice. It's calling me." Turning towards him with such torn emotions of both happiness and sorrow, you began confessing to him. "It's time, V."

"What time? What do you me - ?"

And you did not give him enough time to finish his sentence. Pulling him into a hug and keeping him there locked into your arms, you spoke. "I know you know what I mean. They're calling me,... back to the surface. I'm given,... another chance to live."

Of course, he knew. Of course.

He just didn't expect it to be this soon.

Yes, he wanted to be with you. To keep you close everyday of his life. To lovingly hold you forever.

But, he knew you have so much more to give.

You deserved,…

… another chance at life.

And for that,…

… he must let you go.

He must let,…

… the woman he loved go.

"Then, go." He whispered, his voice shaking, his eyes getting blurry, his chest hurting with so much pain.

Of course, he wanted you to live. He wanted you to be happy. And he's willing to let you go.

It's just,...

... why,...

... does it hurt so,… _so_ much?

"Go,... and live the life you choose."

"I will." You answered. "And I will find you."

Eyes wide with surprise and brows knitted in confusion, he watched you as you took out something from the pocket of your immaculate white skirt.

It was,...

... _**a simple red string**_.

You carefully tied it around his wrist as you spoke. As tears fell from your own eyes. 

"I do believe that someday, in this lifetime or maybe the next, or even after that, if we're truly meant for each other, our separated souls would surely find their way back home, and we'll finally meet. I don't care how long,... I'll wait for as long as it takes. And when that happens, I would know. 

" _ **By this red string of fate, I would know.**_

"Even if we have different names or different preferences, or even if we're born in different places, I would know it's you. I would know, because both the heart and soul knows. We would surely meet,... someday."

"But,... what if I never get the chance to live again? I'm tainted. I'm full of sin! My past,... is too dark to behold. What if I never see you again?"

"Then, I will beg the gods to give you another chance! I don't care if you say you're tainted, or full of sin, or your past is too dark! _ **I love you! I love you, V! I,... love you!**_

_**"And that's all that matters.** _

“We will see each other again. I know.

“I swear,…”

And with one last passionate kiss,...

... and one last embrace,...

... you proved to him,...

... everything you've said.

You will find him, and that's a promise.

For a time, you knew nothing but peace, and calmness,...

... and above all,...

... love.

And with the remnants of the winter of emptiness, you were taken away from him.

Leaving him alone in this world,...

... once more.

***

"See you tomorrow, Avery!"

"Yeah!"

Laughing and shaking your head, you waved goodbye to your friend after a hard day's work. You considered inviting her for a nice cup of tea from your favorite cafe' in the heart of the city but, you knew she would refuse. She has a date with her amazing boyfriend, Roman, after all.

And you? You're just happy. Happily employed, happily living your own life,...

... and _single_ ,...

" ... and on Valentine's." You said to yourself with a deep sigh, gaining the attention of the couple sitting right next to your table in that favorite cafe' of yours.   
Sipping your earl grey and ignoring the young college couple as they started whispering about you, you took out your phone from your (B/C) bag and checked for some notifications.

They're just the usual boring stuff: Ebag online shopping e - mails, MeTube video notifications, some tumbler updates from your favorite fanfiction writers and artists, and a few messages from your local telecommunications company. Nothing,... really new.

However, one, sudden call caught your attention. It was from one of your online friends, Nicoletta, and she sounded hyped.

_"Hey, hon!"_ She screamed at the phone. _"Outta work?"_

With a little laugh, you replied, "Yeah why?"

_"Dude! Vitale is there!"_

"Vitale? You mean your pal from that agency? What is it again? Devil May Weep?"

_"Yeah, yeah! Him! And that's Devil May CRY!"_

_Huh_ , you thought as her words finally sank into your head. You've known this Vitale for almost a year now. In fact, you've known him from Nico and this strange dude named Griffon that she always called, _birdbrain_ , or _little chickie_. Said you and the guy had a lot of similarities. That you both liked tea, video games, art, reading, yes, **_reading_** ,... a lot. And above all, he, like you, claimed to remember a bit of his past life. You both claimed to remember,… something about an endless garden, a field of beautiful white roses, and a certain red string bracelet. They actually said that the guy was interested into getting to know you more because of those things.

So, shit happens. You exchanged anonymous messenger user names, introduced yourselves to each other, and talked, or chatted.

And to make the long story short, the two of you got along with each other _quite well_.

However, your _friendly_ relationship with him remained stagnant like that. You were just too far, the both of you living away from each other, across the other sides of the globe, in fact. Not to mention the time zones killing the both of you and your sleep schedules. And,... you couldn't really invest in a long - distance relationship like that.

And now,...

"Wait a sec," You answered. "What's he doing here, anyway?"

_"Devil hunting mission. **Mr. Lovesick guy** actually volunteered to hunt it down after knowin’ that the Demon went straight across the sea towards where ya are right now."_

_**Mr. Lovesick guy?!**_ "Wait, I don't understand. A Demon? Right here in the city?"

_"Yeah."_

Grabbing your bag and standing up, you lowered your voice as you spoke. "Should I be scared with that? I thought you're just joking when you told me you run a Devil Hunting agency there!"

_"I'm not joking! And don't ya worry about a thing, V's got yer pretty little ass."_

"Oh, shut up, you!" You almost yelled at the phone. "And he's called V now?"

_"Yeah! He says he prefers it like that instead of his full name. Anyway, be goin' now! Kyrie's losin' her mind with the orphans. Have a fun Valentine's with the poet, hon!"_

"Wait! Nico, wait!"

And before you could even say anything else, the woman hung up.

Sighing and swearing under your breath, you hid your phone back to your bag and waved at barista behind the counter.

"See you tomorrow, (Y/N)!" The friendly Italian barista said.

"See ya, Cagliostro!" You replied. You were about to leave the cafe' when the Italian called the name of the customer who ordered the cup of tea he was holding.

"V! One earl grey for V!"

Eyes wide open with surprise, hands terribly sweaty and trembling in anticipation, you turned back, and saw him,...

Shoulder – length, jet – black hair, a metal cane in one hand, a very distinct posture, that familiar way of walking,…

… and those deep green eyes,…

Yes, those deep green eyes,…

Finally.

...

...

You remembered,...

... everything,...

...

_**Everything**_.

...

...

"V?" You called his name.

The man heard your voice, and when he finally laid his eyes on you, he finally remembered.

The endless garden, the field of those beautiful white roses, the red string bracelet,…

… and the beautiful woman,…

… who wore it to his wrist.

As the lips of the mysterious man called V curved up in a smile that made your heart ache and jump in gladness, he finally spoke.

“ _ **My,… love,…**_ ”

***

**_“We don’t meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason.”_ **

***

_**~ THE END ~** _


End file.
